


The Cleverest Woman in Europe

by katharhino



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel - Baroness Orczy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Scarlet Pimpernel, Marguerite Blakeney, cleverest woman in Europe</p><p>For the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cleverest Woman in Europe

Cleverness was exhausting sometimes. When in the wee hours of the morning she abandoned the trail of weighty finery across her dressing room floor, dismissed her maid, and sank into her bed, she forgot who she was - the brilliant, the sparkling, the witty; the actress, the spy, the keeper of a dangerous secret, the wife of a fop, the lover of a hero - they all blended together while she struggled to hold them separate in a dizzy mind.

He tapped on the door, slipped between her sheets, took her in his arms, and she remembered.


End file.
